The Sinking of Atlantis
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: This one-shot is set before the events of Natius and Friends Season 2 and this is an interpretation of how Atlantis would be led to its downfall through a king's arrogance and a knight's foolish mistake of cowardice. Rated T for Graphic Imagery and character deaths
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit. This fanfic was inspired by the Disney movie Atlantis so this is more or less of a crossover version of how I would interpret the sinking of Atlantis.**

In the kingdom of Atlantis there were three brothers who served as knights chosen by three Gods of Olympus and their purpose was to protect Atlantis from those who threaten the security of the land.

Timaeus was a man with black hair, dark grey eyes garbed in teal armor as if it was dragon based. He was considered a fierce and proud warrior as he was the champion for Zeus the king of the gods who maintained order and justice thus granting him the power of lightning.

Critias was known for his wisdom and sense of justice upon being chosen as Poseidon's champion knight that granted him the power of the Ice of Poseidon to test the stamina of those who challenge him into a fight and freeze his enemies in their place for any threat.

Hermocrates or Hermos was in spite of being the youngest brother; he was considered the bravest of the brothers three as he was chosen by Hephaestus the god of Fire to wield his power to burn against those who dare threaten the safety of his people.

One day King Kakeshim's father Arkantos summoned the three for a conversation that would change their lives forever.

He asked, "Timaeus, with your leadership you will be poised to take the throne. Do you swear to cast aside selfish ambitions?"

Timaeus stated, "I swear."

King Arkantos looked into Tiimaeus's eyes and he said, "My young friend though you are willing to cast aside your selfish ambitions, yet you still have much to learn from your brothers who can help you. When I become one of the Kings of Old you shall serve my son. Kakeshim Nedkah."

A woman with white hair, lavender eyes, garbed in clothes suited for Atlantean royalty asked, "Father, I am the oldest child, why not hand me the throne?"

Kakeshim's wife Delphine who was accompanied by her four year old daughter Kida said, "Megara, there is more to being queen of Atlantis as there are obligations that you must serve. When your time comes you will understand."

Megara left the palace in disappointment as anger and bitterness was ripping her apart as she was seeking power to conquer lands and expand Atlantis, she stumbled to a hooded figure who was staring out beyond what would be the Atlantic Ocean.

Megara asked, "Excuse me are you lost?"

The hooded figure shook its head as he said, "I have a proposition for you. If you pledge your loyalty to Chernabog, I will help you become the queen of this world."

Megara smiled at the possibilities and she said with little to no remorse in her heart, "I shall accept your offer."

The figure took out a poisoned dagger and he said, "Strike this into the heart of your brother and you shall have supreme sovereignty as successor to the throne."

Later that night, Timaeus was being on guard duty and he saw an eleven year old girl with brown hair, green eyes, garbed in a teal blue dress that had armor on the shoulders, accompanied by a wolf.

Timaeus took out his sword and he cried, "Calliope, Ajax, what are you doing out at this time of night."

Calliope had tears welding in her eyes as she said, "I had a nightmare that this city was overrun by demons as well as the wrath of Poseidon that would swallow the city beneath the waters and you, uncles Critias and Hermos die in agony and blood just like mother did."

Timaeus said in comfort, "Calliope, this city has been protected since Poseidon created it. So don't worry, why don't you and Ajax go back to the house, I'll be with you once Helios takes his journey again?"

Calliope and Ajax went back to the house where they were. Timaeus started to ponder over his wife's death, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gong ringing and he ran into the palace and what he saw would change his life forever. Timaeus and his brothers rushed to the palace and they saw King Arkantos covered in a pool of blood as a dagger was driven through his heart. Timaeus stared in shock as images of his deceased wife were flashing before his eyes.

Within a week, Kakeshim took the throne and he sought to use the Mother Crystal as a weapon to turn the tide against Megara's forces. He tried to harness the crystal of Atlantis, but its powers became red as it was enraged with the king's decision.

Megara had soldiers of demons that outnumbered Atlantis's forces one of the demons struck Timaeus in the eye causing blood to gush from the wound as he covered it. He was pinned down by several more demons as he saw with his unscathed eye, Megara as readied her sword to pierce him through. Just as he was about ready to face the Underworld, he saw his daughter Calliope covered in blood right in front of the sword as if blocking it from her father.

Megara taunted, "If you value your daughter, give me your sword."

Timaeus looked down on his sword and he broke free from the soldiers' grip by fighting them off him, but not before he was struck in the back with a poisonous dart.

A man with blonde hair, purple eyes wearing purple and grey armor named Critias was talking with a woman who had flowing white hair, dark blue eyes, garbed in a white dress she was accompanied by twin children one was a young girl of fourteen with flowing silver hair, yet with storm cloud grey eyes garbed in a long sleeved dress with armor upon the soldiers, the other twin was a boy of fourteen with blonde hair like his father, but with blue eyes like his mother garbed in armor, their names were Astraea and Castor.

The woman cried, "Critias, Megara has an upper advantage and the city of Atlantis is going to be consumed by Poseidon's wrath, please do not go!"

Critias responded, "Aikaterine, I cannot leave my brothers to die and as Poseidon's Champion I must defend Atlantis to my last breath. So please Aikaterine take the children and get them away from this city. I promise we will meet again in this life or the next. When you see a blue light, I want you to take my sword and send it to a place where no one on Earth will find it."

Aikaterine with tears welding in her eyes took her two children and they fled away from the city.

Timaeus started to run from Megara, Critias was slashed in the gut before he would slash down the soldier who shot the poisoned dart. The shock that he felt as if his sword made of ice was piercing through his gut, but he would not go down without a fight he started taking down several soldiers until he was rammed in the face by a sword's hilt causing one of his teeth to shatter in a violent manner as his jaw was starting to break, and he was slashed to death and fell in battle.

Hermocrates got free by fighting off the men before they could take his life as well.

Timaeus limping from the poison saw a stone that was where the Heart of Atlantis would be and he saw with his piercing grey eye, Kakeshim's beloved wife being sacrificed to the crystal with the crying Kida in her father's comforting arms.

Kakeshim said, "Place your sword in this stone, it will protect the city and the sword itself until the time comes before Timaeus would place the sword into the stone he felt a punch in the face.

It was Hermocrates who cried as angered tears was in his eyes, "How in the gods could you leave your own daughter to get killed like this?! Because of your cowardice and our king's arrogance, our brother Critias has fallen and the city is going to perish."

Timaeus said as he was to proceed to stab the sword into the stone as his breath became heavy, "Hermos, I never intended for this to happen, but I do not want anyone but the person worthy enough to wield the sword's power. Because of my cowardice and my arrogance, I have lost the power of the sword and my child."

Kakeshim looked into the crystal as the last thing he would see.

Timaeus removed the gem that was upon the hilt of his sword.

Hermocrates asked, "Are you insane? Without the gem the sword will be-."

Timaeus finished, "Powerless, I know but as I have said someone else in our bloodline will one day purify our stigma and we can be reunited in the constellations or even in Elysium."

He saw the waves starting to form with his opened and he said, "You need to get out now!"

Hermocrates looked as the waves formed to engulf the city and he said, "I will not leave this city! A knight should never leave a man behind."

Timaeus said as he was drawing his last breath, "It is too late, my brother. You must start anew to keep our bloodline alive if any who follow our bloodline one of your descendants will break the chain of our disgrace and cleanse the dishonor of our transgressions."

Hermocrates nodded as he ran, he looked back and saw his brother who was lying dead clutching the gem in one hand and the other hand was grasping the sword.

He took his crystal and rode on a hammer head vehicle as far from the city as he could, he saw the city covered in a blue light and tears started to form the man's eyes as he saw his homeland destroyed and his people being swallowed in the depths of the sea.

He flew over to where Greece would be and started a new life as he promised to his brother.

 **Author's Notes:** This one shot was supposed to be a side story that would set the wheels of the Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season 2 in motion.


End file.
